Fallout:New Vegas - Overwatch
by Kyle Stoppard
Summary: Michael, an NCR Ranger was looking forward to a night at the Gomorrah, however had to cancel to fulfill his duty of Overwatching The Strip with his Sniper Rifle. This is my quick attempt at re-enacting in the form of Fan Fiction, the Intro scene in Fallout: New Vegas. Specifically the part showing an NCR Ranger sniping a Fiend in the distance. Thanks! Also...FALLOUT 4 HYPE!


**Fallout New Vegas: Nightwatch**

It was as dark as the night could possibly be. Michael, the NCR Ranger was geared up, and over watching Freeside from the famous 'Welcome to New Vegas' sign that was mounted just on the edge of the Strip. His Anti-Material rifle was mounted on his back, awaiting his grasp while the blinding lights of business shined blindingly in the background. Michael , to his inconvenience was working the 10PM - 6AM night watch shift, meaning he had to cancel his plans of heading over to The Gomorrah, so he could protect The Strip from whatever dangers may attempt to enter without submitting to a credit check, or presenting a passport to a Securitron.

It was One in the morning, meaning the ranger had gone three hours so far of his night watch, and nothing had occurred as of yet. Michael often passed the time by humming along to whatever songs were being played out of the speakers on the strip when he was bored. The all time favourite just had to be Johnny Guitar for Michael. He knew every word and absolutely adored that song. Tapping on the railing that was protecting his fall whilst humming along was all Michael did on most nights, but not this night. As someone was approaching in the distance. Crouching behind an old rusted car with a spiked helmet, and hunting rifle, while pumped full of chems sat a single fiend. All alone. He was crouching so only his head was visible, and his hunting rifle was pointing towards Michael's direction, however not directly at him. The lone ranger, taking cover on the 'Welcome To Vegas' sign, needed to confirm what he was seeing before getting ready to take a shot, and therefore engaged his night vision abilities that came built into the NCR Rangers helmet. Night vision had no boot up time thankfully, therefore instantly switching on, Michaels eyes, began to glow red. At least on the Visor they did anyway, and as this happened, the Anti-Material Rifle was equipped and a .50 MG bullet loaded into the chamber. Michael lifted the scope of the rifle to his eye, and within five seconds of steadying his expert aim, took the shot at the Fiend, who was also waiting to strike. The bullet was fired, and travelled at such high speeds from the high class, vibrant business end of the area known as the strip, all the way around 200 metres into the poverty infested area known as Freeside before connecting with the unaware Fiends forehead. There was nothing the Fiend could do, but stain the ground with its Jet fuelled blood, as the NCR added another kill to their list. Michael remained scoped in after taking the shot, just to confirm the kill before proceeding to lower his rifle. He placed the rifle behind him, turned off night vision so he wasn't a walking Christmas tree anymore and took a deep breath outwards. No reaction was ever heard after hearing a shot at the edge of The Strip that loud, as it was common knowledge amongst the people of Freeside and The Strip, that Fiends always were attempting night raids on the Casino infested area of Vegas, and as a result being killed.

Perhaps they believed one man to be more efficient for an incognito job, because the chances of being spotted would be slimmed as a result of this, or perhaps their bodies were so pumped with Jet, Buffout, Vodka or whatever they could get their hands on, that they just had no idea what they were doing. Either way, the Casino's of Mr House's Strip would remain open for business and safe for at least a while longer thanks to Michael the NCR Ranger. So people could continue going about their daily lives. However little did the people know, that that was all about to change when the one they called 'The Courier' would change the world forever over the next few weeks when beginning a new journey. amongst the Wastes. And New Vegas would be changed forever.


End file.
